Ears
by Haruka Ai
Summary: Yoite was experimented on and so was his friend Ruka, As they run away from people lookinng for the shinrabanshou, ruka saves yoite by giving himself up. They keep ruka and try and kill yoite...
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is another story, and i haven't finished any others but, i was bored and this was what came out please read! **

**and i always forget to put disclaimers on everything i write, Belongs to: Yuhki Kamatani, nabari no ou, except my OC Ruka! and please review.**

Yoite

A boy wearing a oversized white shirt and black pants, was thrown into a metalic cell. He was then untied by these people dressed in a black medical uniform and they all left, locking the cell and closing the small window where no one can look in. The air conditioning turned on making the cell even colder than it was. The cell had one bed and no windows, no vents since the ceiling was made out of the same thing as the floor which was marble, and the walls were made out of pure metal. The boy immediately got up, dizzy from what ever they injected him with and walked slowly to the farest corner away from the door. He sat in a fetal position with tears streaming down his face. His tail was almost as long as he was, but was covered by his long shirt, he also has black colored ears. By the slighest noise the boy would flinch. An hour later the Cell doors opened and the boy hugged himself real tight not even looking at whats going on. Instead of doctors walking in, a boy that was two years older than him walked in, he had a plain blue T shirt, black pants, and long white hair, he also had bandages around his neck. Yoite did not dare to look up in fear of who was inside with him. The boy looked at yoite. The boy started to walk up to him and then stopped a couple of feet away from him, curious he sat in front of him. "What are you doing?" Yoite did not answer and stayed in the same position. The boy looked at the bandages around yoite's throat and noticed that in some area's their was dried up blood on the bandages. Yoite took a small glance at the boy and then went back to trying to forget what has just happened to him. "Whats the matter?" The white haired boy asked, trying to make atleast some small talk with him. Yoite still stayed silent. The white haired boy got closer to him until he was face to face with him. "So, why are you here?" The white haired boy asked. Yoite looked up and noticed he was face to face with the boy, memories started flooding back into his head and he started screaming. The white haired boy took a couple of feet back not knowing what to do. The boy got an idea. He took yoite by the hand and hugged him real tight to the point he might accidently make him pass out. Yoite was still screaming and after a few minutes he started to calm down a little after that streams of tears started coming down his face. The white haired boy asked, "Are you ok?" Yoite did not look up at him but silently answered. "Yes...i'm scared, who are you?" The boy smiled, "My name is ruka." Yoite slowly lifeted his head. "My name is yoite, where are we?" The boy's smile faded. "We are in a labratory where they conduct experiments on us, The first thing they do is leave a scar on your neck so that people will know you came from this place..in other words to warn people to watch out for us, You were either sent here because our parents didn't want us, or they found us on the streets...their are alot of reasons but mainly those two, But what ever they do to us, they will never let us our of here unless we escape." Yoite shivered at that thought. "Their is no way to escape though." "Their is a way." Yoite looked up at ruka with hopeful eyes. "I have a plan, since your really small and thin, you must be a quick runner, so i will distract the people and i want you to run straight and take a right, and then go into one of the bathrooms and try and climb up until you can remove one of those ceiling blocks and go into the vent and hide up their, i want you to stay their until i get their, and if i don't get their and they are looking for you, just keep on going straight until you end up in a dead end open one of the ceiling blocks and their will be a door way, you jump down from their and run away as fast as you can." Yoite hugged ruka more tightly, "I don't want to leave with out you." "I know, but since i'm probably a bit stronger than you, and i also have stole knife, then i can distract them." Yoite nodded. "When they come i will distract them and i want you to use this to." He handed yoite a knife. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket since he didn't want to dare look at it directly. "Ok, are you ready?" Yoite nodded. "Good, lets go back and sit where you were sitting and wait."

The doctors dressed in black arrived and opened the door. Ruka and yoite stood up. The doctors got closer and ruka went at them, "Now yoite!" Yoite ran as fast as he could. One of the doctors yelled. "Get the other kid!" Ruka started stabbing at both of the doctors and ran off catching up with yoite. Ruka saw yoite run into the bathroom and smiled. "Good, the plan is working." Yoite ran in and was already out of breath still a bit weak from the drugs, when he stood on one of the seats he noticed that he couldn't reach at all. He was about to give up until he saw ruka run in and lock the door and blocked it with a huge metal hamper. "Damn this thing is heavy." Ruka saw yoite trying to reach the ceiling. "Need help?" Ruka stood on the seats with perfect balance and lifted yoite with ease. "Thank you." Yoite opened the vent way. "How are you going to get up here?" "like this." Ruka jumped and grabbed onto the vent place and lifted himself up with ease. "How did you do that?" Yoite asked amazed. "This is what they experimented me on, super human powers."

They both started down the vent til they reached a dead end. "Ok yoite, i want you to switch places with me." Yoite did so and they switched around. "Since your still dizzy from the medecinem, i will jump down and distract them and you jump down next and run out." Yoite nodded. Ruka jumped first and when he noticed nobody was their, yoite jumped down and they both headed outside. Ruka took yoite by the hand and lead them somewhere behind a alley far away from the hospital behind a dumpster. It was freezing cold outside and snowing. "Well we did it." Ruka said proudly. Yoite only smiled. "Where are we going to go now?" Ruka looked around. "I didn't think that much out, but we should get someplace warm first." Yoite nodded. Ruka grabbed yoite by the hand and tried to find a warm place to sleep. The snow started to drop more and both of them were on the verge of getting frostbite. "I can't find a place." Ruka said. Yoite pointed at some run down apartments. "I think we can stay their." When ruka checked that it was safe, he let yoite in. "I think this is warm enough." Yoite looked around, the place was half burned, the windows were un broken and their was no furniture in their. "I think we should make it through the night." Yoite nodded. Ruka led yoite to a corner and they both sat close together trying to keep each other warm. "What are we going to do tommorow?" "I don't know...were going to have to find somewhere to live, but i think we are already outcasts to begin with." "How about banten." "Whats that?" "Banten, i think it is a small village that is not very populated with alot of people." "How long will it take to get their?" "By foot, probably around 1 or 2 days." "You think we can do it?" "Yeah." "Ok, so we head their tommorow?" "Yes." "OK, but first were going to have to find a way to hide those ears of yours and make ourselves not so...how do we say this...stand out too much." "ok."

Morning came and yoite was the first one to wake up. "What are you doing awake so early in the morning yoite?" Ruka got up tired from everything that happened last night. "You look tired yoite." Yoite looked at ruka. " I'm used to waking up early." "I see, what should we do right now?" "I don't know." "I think i have some money on me that i found back when i was over their, i never had a reason to use it." Ruka took out the money. "I'm no good at math, are you?" Yoite nodded happily. "You have 50 dollars." Yoite handed the money back. "Your fast." Yoite smiled. Ruka got up and took his friend by the hand, "This should be enough for a train ticket to right?" "I think so."

After buying themselves a quick snack for the morning, ruka tried to find something to temporairly use to hide yoite's ears. "We need to hide your ears, they might suspect us." "My tail to?" "Can you hide your tail buy putting it in your pants?"(Just because i put that dosn't mean its gross, since i know some of you think weird.) "I think so." Yoite went around a corner and then after a minute or two came back. "I did, its really uncomfterable." "It probably is, but for the time being lets just leave their alright." "Ok." " Now lastly we need to hide your ears until we can find you a hat." "How about that cloth right their?" Ruka took the cloth and wrapped it around his head. "I look weird...like half of my face is burnt." Ruka wrapped it all around his head even over his left side of his face. "Well, atleast its hiding your ears." "Yeah." "Lets go find something to wear other than these clothes." "Ok."

After a while of looking around for something decent to wear they finally found something where they won't stand out too much. Ruka was wearing a dark blue sweater, black pants and black shoes and a coat. Yoite was wearing an oversized jacket, a yellow turtle neck sweater, black slim fit pants, and black boots with a hat. "I don't think we stand out at all, so how much do we have left?" Yoite quickly counted the money. "We have 30 dollars, enough for a two train tickets." "Thats good, your ears are hidden right?" "Yeah, my hat is covering them."

As they both waited for the train to arrive they were talking to each other either about themselves or just anything they could think of. "So how old are you yoite?" "I think i'm 14." Ruka's eyes widened. "Your 14, i thought you were a kid...sorry." Yoite smiled, "Thats alright, i'm usually mistakened alot for a kid." "Yeah..." "How old are you?" Yoite asked ruka. "I'm 16." "That cool, your a teenager." "Yeah...i want to attend a highschool one day and become a writer." "So you have a dream?" "Yeah, i want to be a writer and write lots of books, so what do you want to be?" "I think i want to be...a photographer." "You like taking pictures?" "Never done it before, but it looks like fun." "I used to have a camera and would take lots of pictures, it is fun...if you get a good picture." ruka shrugged. "Yeah thats true." The train arivved ruka and yoite both got on and headed to banten. "I never been on a train before, have you?" Yoite asked ruka. "Yeah, plenty of times, did your parents ever take you on a train?" Yoite thought back trying to remember anything of his childhood. He stayed looking outside while he talked. "My parents didn't want anything to do with me...so i never really got to do anything." Ruka quickly appologized. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bring that up." Ruka looked down feeling guilty for asking. "Its ok, i don't mind it." Ruka looked at yoite and knew he really meant it. "Ok, i will try not to ask nothing too personal again." Yoite smiled, "Do you want to know what my real dream is, something i really want to do?" Ruka started feeling curious. "Ok, what is it?" "My dream is to disappear." Yoite simply said that with a small smile pn his face. Ruka just looked at him, not fully understanding. "You want to be a magician?" "No, you won't understand." "Alright...well, i hope it comes true one day now lets get to sleep." "Ok." Ruka fell asleep still trying to figure out what yoite meant by that but soon forgot all about it.

It was morning, ruka and yoite were staring intently out the train window. "Is that banten?" yoite nodded. "Yeah, thats it." The train stopped and they both got off. "This is so cool." Ruka exclaimed. "Yeah." Yoite simply said. "Now that were here, what should we do first?" "Look for a place to live?" "Sounds like a great idea." Ruka and yoite both looked all around for any place to stay for the night until these two mysterious people dressed in black stopped them in their way. "Hello their kids." One of the men asked. Both of the boys just stared at them not knowing what to say. "Are one of you the holder of the shintabanshou?" Both of the boys looked at each other and then back at the men. Th second man took out his knife and held it in front of ruka and yoite. "If you two don't tell us, we will certainly force you to." Ruka and yoite stared at the knife. They both ran for it. "What is a shinrabanshou?" Ruka asked. "I don't know...do you have it?" "I don't think, do you?" "No." They both ran until both of the men stopped them, two more appeared behind the trees and grabbed ruka and yoite and picked them up. "Let us go!" Ruka yelled, despite having superhuman strength it still wasn't enough to make the two men put them down. "Lets take them back to the headquarters, maybe our leader would want to see these two." Ok.

Ruka and yoite were both thrown into a room tied up and gagged. Their leader walked in. It was a tall guy, with short black hair, he looked no older than 32 years old. "What are these two doing here?" "One of them might have the shinrabanshou sir, they were out by themselves and it seems they were traveling from tokyo to here since it says here on their train tickets. The man smiled. "I see, lets take both of them in to *The room*." The men picked both of the boys up and carried them to the so called room.

*The room* was anybodys worse nightmare, it was a miniture torture room filled with nothing but things people will use to scare you with. Ruka and yoite's eyes went wide out of fear. "So kids, care to tell us where the shinrabanshou is?" One of the men asked. The other one un gagged them. Yoite was the first to speak up. "We don't know where it is sir." Yoite said in a small voice. One of the men smiled wickedly and held a kunai to his throat. Yoite started screaming. Ruka thought of a plan, something he did not want to do, but if it would save his friend then he would do it. Ruka spoke up. "I know where the shinrabanshou is." Yoite stared at him. "I know where it is, let my friend go." Ruka said. The men looked at each other and yoite was silent. "Fine, get this kid out of here." They grabbed yoite by the neck and took him outside. They threw him into some trees and bushes. "Stay here kid and we won't kill you." Yoite ran at the man and started hitting him. "Stupid brat!" The man stabbed yoite in the heart, and then in the throat. The man stared at yoite and then left.

It was close to the middle of the night and these two people people dressed in black spotted a lump in the snow. "Hey whats that over their?" "I don't know, lets go and check it out." The man knelt by the snow and immediately noticed blood. He started digging. "Hey, come here contact the leader and tell him their is a kid lieing here, he is still alive he only has punctures to the heart and throat." The other man immediately called their leader. "He said ok to bring him." The other man lifted the boy up and quickly carried him to their head quarters.

Ruka stared at the men and the men stared at him. "Should we kill him sir?" "No, he would make a good tesst subject...lets keep him and see how useful he is to us in the future." "What about the other one?" "He should be dead by now, so leave him." The men smiled and they all looked at ruka. "Ready for some fun kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka

Ruka was now 18 years old, he was taller and his hair was cut short. His whole facial expressions changed, now he was cold hearted and didn't care if he killed or loved anybody, but he did mostly enjoy the killing part. Now and days he thought alot about killing him self wondering why he has to live like this, they wouldn't care if he did do that but their is still something inside him that tells him to hang on to life a little more. He has forgotten everything from the day he was born since he was hit in the head several times and got amnesia. Once in a while he feels like he does remember something but then realizes that those thoughts are fake and continues on with his life as an assassin. Ruka was walking down a long hall way when he passed by a window he saw his reflection. He looked even more pale than usual and looked a bit more thinner than before. "I really need to get in the sunlight since i haven't been outside since who knows how long." Ruka continued down the hall way and a guy dressed in black welcomed him. "Are you here to see the leader." Ruka nodded. "You may go in." Ruka entered the room and as he went in the leader was sitting down filling out some paper work. "Good your here ruka, i have a special mission for you." The leader handed ruka a document. "I want you to assassinate this young man right here." Ruka opened the document and read it. When he saw the picture of the person he is supposed to assassinate he looked very familiar but ignored it. "Is he from kairoshuu?" "Yes, since you are one of our top assasins then you may have the honor to kill one of their top fighters." Ruka nodded. "Yes sir, when do i begin?" The leader thought for a moment. "Right now i suppose, oh and make sure he is dead ok, i hear he comes to banten once in a while but lives in Tokyo so their you have it." Ruka left with the documents in his hand and out the door.

"I feel like a vampire, my eyes hurt from the sun." ruka looked around the forest. "I guess i just need to kill this guy and then maybe, just maybe i should kill myself." Ruka headed to the city and tried to find a temporary apartment to stay at. When he finally did, he went and sat down on one of the couches and immediately fell asleep remember the horrible times of when he was taken in and trained.

**Going back 2 years ago...**

Ruka was sitting in a chair tied up and gagged. He looked around at all of the people that was standing all around him. He was sitting their for at least three days and just wanted to die already since he felt he didn't have any reason to live anymore. A man walked in. he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smile on his face. The man introduced himself once again since he thinks ruka dosn't remember. "Hello, my name is shirikou and i am the leader of the assassination squad." He walked up to ruka. "You can just call me leader kid." he undid the cloth that was around his mouth. "First off is the ignitiation." A man walked in with a steaming hot brand. "First, this will signify that you are a official member of my assasination squad." Ruka stared at the Brand. The man walked closer and picked up his shirt sleeve of his arm. "I don't want to join mister." Ruka said in a small voice. "Just kill me instead." The man laughed. "No need to waste someone we just found now do we, start the ignitiation ceremony." Ruka started screaming as the man pounded the brand on his arm and left a permanent mark on him. A few days after the ceremony ruka was in traing for 3 weeks alot of it was non stop training. After the training was over ruka had to fight to become the top assassin by killing all of his teammates. He killed every single one of them and was the only one left standing. He killed for about 1 year over and over, he became numb and suddenly enjoyed doing it. The leader was proud of what he turned the kid into especially of his super human strength, the leader turned ruka into his top assassins.

**After the Dream**

Ruka woke up full of sweat and found cuts all over his arms. "I probably cut myself again." Ruka got up from the couch and left to the bathroom to wash up. When he came out he sat at the table and started to look through his documents. "What is his name...yoite, he sounds familiar, probably nothing." He read the document over and over and stared at his picture all night remembering his facials. "I think i am ready to kill him now." Ruka sat at the couch and immediately fell asleep so that he can go out tommorow and assassinate yoite the god of death.

* * *

><p><strong>This is about ruka's past and whats happening to him right now and his mission on assassinationg yoite, i hope you enjoy it and yoite will be up next talking about mainly his past, and up until now! i am thinking of making this into a 5 or 6 chapter story but i'm still unsure so to whomever is reading this story i hope you are enjoying it! i only write stories so that i can become a writer one day. So if you have the time please review! I would really appreciate it! And miharu will not take part in this story, i'm putting it to where their is only a rumor of the shinrabanshou so in other words it never appeared. Yoite will just be by himself in this fic, mainly focusing on him!<strong>

**I do not Own NNO only Yuhki Kamatani. I only own the OOC Ruka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not usually my writing style but i felt like making a story to where people can actually understand whats going on instead of making it super detailed like what i usually do and i know people like reading short and understandable stories, but since this story will be a short one, i will make it to where it is understand able. Unlike my other 8 or 9 chapter stories, this one will be short. The very first chapter was a long chapter because i was all hyped up on it... and thats what happened...so please enjoy chapter three and were getting really close to the action stuff, these are just what the two characters are doing right now.**

**Nabari belongs to Yuhki Kamatani.**

Yoite

Two years has passed and yoite was taken in by a group called Kairoshuu. He learned a forbidden art called Kira, this secret art slowly takes away your life. Right now yoite is sitting in a small apartment by himself staring out the window. He liked sitting their and watching the people and cars go by. In the room their was a small desk with a laptop computer on it and when ever he had a mission, it would alert him by making a loud ringing sound and then a E-mail would pop up. He hated what had happened two years and so he forced himself to forget which was the only way to ease the painful memories. He really hated having weird looking ears even though they blended in with his hair. He also hated his tail the most, but people can't really tell wether he has ears or a tail because of his long trench coat and his baige colored hat. "I wonder when its going to snow?" Right now it is the middle of fall and yoite for some reason likes the snow because it is cold, but since it is the middle of fall their won't be any until winter comes which is in three more weeks. Yoite got up and sat on the couch since he was starting to get uncomftorable just sitting pn the floor all day.

**Turn back the time to where two years ago began...**

When yoite woke up, he was in a white bed, white room and the floor was also white. He started to panic thinking he was taken back to that dreadful place. Before he got up a nurse came in. "Don't move, your wound might reopen." Yoite stayed still as the nurse checked him. When she was done she quickly wrote down some things and left. Yoite looked around the place and figured that it wasn't where he thought he was at. A short blast of pain shot from his chest, and then another, and then another. He wanted to start screaming but noticed he couldn't since his throat also hurts. The nurse walked in and found him on his bed grabbing at his chest in pain. The nurse quickly brought in more doctors and that was when everything went black again.

Yoite was back in his old house tied to a chair and nearly beaten to death. As he looked around he heard someone walking towards him and then the door opened. It was his father. His father untied him and threw him to the ground and started beating him once again. He was forced to get back up and then was strangeled as he was hung and brought back to life at least 7 or 8 times. His father put him back down and left him their on the floor half dead.

A day or two has passed and yoite has not moved from where he was left since everything hurt from the bruises and broken bones. His father came back and smiled. "Don't worry, yoou are going to a much better place where they really will take care of you." Yoite was forced to stand up again and his father escorted him out the door and two men came out from a white vehicle. "Is this one it sir?" One of the men asked. His father responded. "Yes, This one is it." Yoite was escorted into the truck and the two man got in and started driving.

Yoite was not enjoying the ride since their were alot of bumps and occassionaly would hit one of his bruises. When the truck stopped at a corner store to put gas one of the men gave him a cold drink. Yoite quickly drank it since he was really thirsty and noticed it was leamonade. He suddenly felt sleepy and immediately fell asleep in the truck.

Yoite woke up and was in a white room with no windows or doors as far as he could make out. He tried to get up but noticed he was tied to the bed. A doctor came in and he was dressed in all black. The dpctor and a variety of tools on a tray with him. The man smiled at him as he held a scapel in his right hand. When he was about to bring it to his throat yoite was so scared that he fainted.

Yoite woke up again and saw that he was in another room. He swore he could feel something hanging from his tail bone. He bot up from the bed and what he saw was dis belief. He had a tail. He touched it to make sure he was not dreaming but he was wrong. Yoite touched something that was on top of his head, which were a pair of black ears. Yoite could not believe at what he saw. A man walked into his room with a tray of various sweets. Yoite looked at tray and then at the man. He suddenly was not hungry despite not eating anything for two or three days since he felt a bad vibe coming from the man. The man handed him a plate but yoite threw it to the floor not wanting to do anything with it. The man called for help and three more men came in. The man forced yoite down onto the ground. Another man started shoving the bread down his throat and was forced to eat. When they finished with him, yoite got down to the floor and started puking everything onto the floor. After he was done he immediately went to the farest corner of the room and sat in a fetal position just wanting to die. Three hours later four men walked into the room and put yoite to sleep once again and tied him down.

_(I won't mention any more stuff since this is a rated T story and well, the details of what happened to him after that are far more worse than what i just put, so i will leave you guys to think of what experimentation is and imagine the things they did to him...sorry.)_

Yoite woke up full of sweat as a nurse was frantically was trying to wake him up. He slowly sat up and looked around and noticed it was all a nightmare. The nurse gave him some other clothes for him to change into since those were drenched and the nurse left waiting for him to finish. When yoite took off his shirt he noticed his chest was bandaged up and dried up blood was showing. He ignored it and proceeded changing into the dry clothes. When he was done the nurse came in and sat by his bed side and talked to him despite him not answering any of her questions she just continued talking as he sat their and listened. A week later he was released out of the hospital and was taken in by the group leader Hittori. He chose to learn the kira so that his dream of disappearing could come true. A year later he learned the forbidden art kira. After the consequences of kira were over, Yoite was then re located at a apartment complex since he could take care of himself.

**Turn back the time to where two years are only vague memories**

Yoite was sitting in front of the computer since he couldn't find anywhere else to sit anymore. As he was about to go deep into day dreaming, the ringer from the computer startled him and he immediately jumped up. When he noticed a email popped up he calmed down and clicked on it. "It says, to go and assassinate a guy by the name of rukishi, a rough ninja who is taking his abilitys for granted and stealing money from the people who are not ninja's." Yoite clicked on the map icon and memorized where the red dot is and swiftly left out the door.

**Ok, this is the end, in the next chapter yoite meets ruka and what happens betweent the two since yoite chose to forget two years ago and erased his memories and ruka lost his memories due to amnesia, but what if they are still their? Next time on EARS, Mercy.**

**Yoite: Why do i get stuck with the horrible pasts?**

**Me: because you do, you look like a emo type.**

**Yoite: I am not emo!**

**Me: yes you are. (In a teasing voice)**

**(Yoite steps forward towards me and holds his right index finger and points it at my heart.)**

**Yoite: Say you are sorry.**

**Me: I don't care**

**(Yoite puts the lens cap on the camera and all you hear is crunching noises. He removes the lens cap and he stand in front of the camera wipeing blood off of himself.)**

**Yoite: Your author is now dead, but please enjoy this chapter.**

**(Yoite outs the lens cap back on and all you hear is foot steps and a dragging sound and then a door slamming)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruka left his flat and went to go and look for yoite.

As ruka walked through the streets he then started to head for the allys since he thinks that is where he might find yoite.

Yoite took the shortcut to find this rirukishi person and just wanted to get this over with, he hates having to kill people in order to gain his dream, but knows he deserves to die for killing so many people. As he walked through the allys, he heard a slight crunch sound like a piece of paper got crushed.

Ruka could not believe he was making so much noise since he was walking through alot of trash in the one particular way. Ruka silently scolded and continued on. As he walked ruka also heard a crunching noise and he immeidately stopped and sensed another person their.

Yoite could not believe he could have been so careless and stepped on a twig. "A twig, come on a freaking twig this usually comes from cartoons but really."

Ruka silently moves to the corner and yoite casually walks from out of the corner as they both bump into each other. They both stood their staring at each other and ruka smiled. "Get ready to be killed death god." Yoite took a few steps back not knowing what going on. "What do you want from me?"

"What i want from you?" Ruka started laughing. "I was told to eliminate a kira master by the name of yoite that is what i want."

Yoite held up his right index finger and pointed it at ruka.

Ruka laughed, "Is that your only defense kid?"

Yoite shot his kira and ruka quickly dodged it. Ruka got out a kunai and started throwing them at him. Yoite dodged those and tried to land a side kick to ruka's head but missed and was ounched in the stomach by ruka. Yoite was kicked into a wall as he tried to catch his breath. Ruka laughed.

"They call you a master at fighting, they must of got you wrong or maybe its because the kira is eating at your life!" Ruka laughed.

Ruka grabbed yoite by the neck. Yoite tried to pry himself free but noticed he couldn't. Ruka loosened his grip from his neck and slowly put yoite down. Fear was all ruka expressed in his eyes.

"Who are you, why do you look so familiar?"

"I don't know..." yoite looked down.

Ruka grabbed yoite by the arm and was immediately taken back by yoite yelling at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"You, you are yoite...yoite...yoite..."

"I don't know, what is your name?

"Ruka."

"Ruka..." Yoite immediately fell to the ground as memories started to flood into his mind. "Ruka...ruka...ruka."

Ruka stared at yoite and then his face started to grow expressionless.

"Memories are nothing, they are just a waste of peoples time...you are my enemy and i will eliminate you...yoite."

Yoite vaguely remembers ruka as he looked different from now. Yoite immediately got up and dodged a kick to the head.

"Ruka, do you remember me?"

Yoite asked hopefully if ruka was paying any attention. Ruka stared at him not listening to a word yoite was saying as he punched and kicked him sendin him flying into walls.

Yoite got up out of breath and weak.

"Ruka, you have to...remember...remember when you were in the...department."

"Shut up, you are about to die!" Ruka grabbed his head.

"Ruka, remember when you were experimented on.."

"Shut up!" ruka grabbed yoite by the neck and slashed at his face over and over and threw yoite onto the floor.

Yoite grabbed at his face in pain but continued talking.

"Remember, how you said...you wanted to be a writer you had a dream ruka."

"My dream...they disappeared a long time ago, they will never come true." Ruka's eyes filled with tears.

Ruka grabbed yoite by the arm and started stabbing him over and over yelling at him.

"You don't know anything about me! You are nothing! You are just...just a freak! a freak with a tail and ears thats all you are! you were never my friend! I wish you could just dis..a..pear!"

Ruka threw yoite onto the ground. Yoite was bleeding all over, his body was all torn to pieces despite how thick his jacket is. Yoite could not move any more, nor did he want to kill his friend but knew he had to.

Tears started streaming down his face. "Why...why didn't you come back for me? why?"

"They nearly killed me."

"But your alive now, its not fair...its not fair! why didn't they just kill me, why do you get the better life!"

Yoite slowly got up onto his feet and held out his hand to ruka.

"Neither of us had a good life, so why not start one now."

Ruka looked up at yoite and smiled at him.

"You do have the better life yoite...you know why, because your dream is coming true!"

Ruka stabbed a kunai into yoite's left leg and he screamed in pain. Ruka then kicked him back to the wall and grabbed yoite by the neck again tightening his grip. Ruka smiled evily as he held on to his neck.

" I figured out what you meant by disappearing...you got the chace, you were offered to learn something that will make your dream come true! and it did. You are going to die! That was your dream yoite to die! and i figured out that your dream was to die!"

yoite looked at ruka. Ruka rambled on and on loseing himself. Yoite knew what he had to do before he killed him. Yoite held out his right index finger and shot his kira into ruka's heart.

ruka fell to the ground as he was about to die. Yoite kneeled by his side.

"I know...that my dream will never come true yoite...i may have become a lunatic but...you save me from fully becomeing one...i thank you."

Ruka carresed yoite's cheek as he said one last word to yoite before he died.

"I love you..."

Ruka's eyes slowly closed as his hand fell to the ground.

Yoite sighed and took off his coat and covered ruka's body with it. He then picked up his body and carried it to the forest. He found alot of rocks and covered his body with the rocks. Yoite plucked lots of colorful flowers and put it on top of his grave.

"Rest in peace ruka, and i hope your dream will come true in the after life."

Yoite's face became solemn but then went back to emotionless as he remembered he is a death god not a mourner and then slowly tried to make it to his apartment until he suddenly got a sudden stroke and fell to the ground. Everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy did not quit fit this story so i just called it another painful death. I hope you enjoyed this story, it may have been a little rushed but...i think it sounds good around the ending...well i liked it a little sad but nice. I feel bad for putting yoite to kill his friend but...i wanted it that way. So please review and the last chapter should be coming up and i'm thinking of adding a short story if the two did meet before. I'm thinking about it... please review!<strong>

**Nabari no ou belongs to: Yuhki kamatani only my OC ruka belongs to me!**

**Review please!**

**Yoite: How did you come back from the dead! i though i killed you!**

**Me: You did...but now i'm a ghost...maybe a shinigami .you!**

**Yoite: Shut up!**

**Me: At least i didn't kill you!**

**Yoite: But you put me through suffering!**

**Me: I know...you are the type to be put through suffering.**

**Yoite: Shut up!**

**(While me and yoite were bickering, miharu comes out and stand in front of the camera and holds a FIN sign and then walks out)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ears

Yoite looked around as he noticed he was in the hospital again but instead he was really bandaged up and tubes were shovered into his mouth and plenty of other machines were all around his bed. A man with blonde hair was sitting at his bed side. Yoite stared at him. He was busy typing a story until he started to feel un comftorable and when he looked at yoite he noticed him staring at him. The man sighed.

"My name is yukimi kazuhiko, and you will be placed under my care since they say you can't take care of yourself properly."

Yoite continued to stare at yukimi until he reverted his gaze back to the ceiling. Yukimi got up and left the room. Yoite started to think about why this man didn't call him a freak since his ears were sticking out. The person named yukimi came back with two glasses of drinks. He took the tubes out of his mouth and slowly helped him up.

"Here, your probably thirsty since you haven't drank anything for a couple of days."

Yoite took the cup and looked inside it and then stared back at yukimi.

"what, you don't want it?" yoite looked at the cup and then at yukimi. Yukimi started to get annoyed by this and simply got up and looked outside until he finally heard yoite take a sip out of it. "Do you like it, its leamon cider." Yoite simply nodded and started to drink it until he finished drinking the whole thing.

"Well kid, you should be released by the end of the of this week."

"Do you think i'm...a freak?"

Yukimi strared at him. "What?"

"Do you think i look weird?"

"No, you look fine to me."

"My ears, do you think they are weird?"

"I don't care abou the way you look, you are you."

Yoite hid his face in the blankets since he never heard no one tell him that except a freak all the time, but kind words like that...they usually make him emotional. Yukimi looked at yoite thinking he said something wrong. He took his cup and then re filled it.

"Here, you seem to like this so i refilled it for you." Yoite came from under the covers, took the cup and went back under. "I will never understand kids."

Yukimi went back to his computer and started typing again. Yoite thought about those words and after a minute or two he came back from under the covers and stared at yukimi since thats the only way he could get his attention. Yukimi looked at yoite. "So what is it?" "Am...am i really here?" "Of course you are, if your sitting here in front of me then you should be here right?" Yoite looked down. "How long have i been in the hospital?" "About 4 or 5 days." "Thats a long time." "Yeah, they said you had a small stroke and that affected you alot since you are already losing your life." Yoite nodded.

"Yukimi, is your heart supposed to hurt when you lose someone that you knew or became close to?" Yukimi stopped typing. "Yeah, why ask?"

"Because i...killed my friend." yoite looked away.

"I see was it your mission?"

"No, but he was already going mad and i guess..."

"Don't blame yourself for that, you did that because you thought it was right...right?"

"Yeah, but i...i wish i could of helped him, i don't think..." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Where ever your friend has been from all of this time probably had it hard and then started going mad since he couldn't take it anymore so...maybe you did save his life."

Yoite looked at yukimi as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"I guess your right."

Yukimi only patted him on the back since he didn't want to hurt yoite since he still had broken bones. "Here, you can have mine." Yukimi handed the leamonade to yoite as he gulped it down.

"Is their anything else on your mind."

Yoite nodded. He laid down and fell asleep dreaming of the times he had spent with his friend ruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of EARS. I hope who ever read it enjoyed it! please review!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
